


The Domino Effect- Bad End

by FireDragon1321



Series: Domino Effect [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Corruption, Transformation, a link will be provided in the description, all up in this shit, buckle up kiddos, cross-posted to deviantart under another username, some characters based on ones created by nikkineep, this will make no sense if you didn't read the full version of this fic, transformation story with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon1321/pseuds/FireDragon1321
Summary: In Chapter 13 of Domino Effect, Reevemon arrives to the final battle with a strange machine.This is what happens if he came in a bit earlier.WARNING- READ THE ORIGINAL FIC AND THE TAGS! ORIGINAL FIC IS HERE- https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440041/chapters/25636734





	The Domino Effect- Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an idea to write a bad ending for my fic, The Domino Effect. This fic will make negative sense unless you read that fic up to Chapter 12, so here is a link (link goes to Chapter 1)- https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440041/chapters/25636734.
> 
> FINAL WARNING- Everyone on the good guy's side turns into an evil Digimon or dies. There is no hope here- only despair. Some of these deaths are graphic. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Digimon is not mine. It was created by Bandai/Toei, and this is just an AU of a fanwork.

_This is Matimon. Just Matimon. Taimon thought up the stupidest distraction in the history of the entire Digital World, and now he’s just a DigiEgg again. I thought we Carriers couldn’t become DigiEggs. I thought we’d just vanish when we got deleted. It feels like he’s vanished. It hurts in my chest. I miss him already. Not once did he give up on the DigiDestined or me, and now, it looks like he won’t be around to see our victory._

 

**Bad Ending- We All Fall Down**

The Generals coughed and spluttered as the blue cloud settled over them. This strange attack didn’t seem to be hurting them, but it could hurt their lord and master! Turning to Dominomon, they found him alright, save for a cough. They turned their attention back to the attacking Digimon, aiming for WarGreymon, who was currently hovering over them.

“Hacking Li-” HackerKabuterimon began, only to notice Tentomon flying around.

“Izzy! Izzy!” Tentomon cried out as he dodged miscellaneous attacks from Turuiemon’s army and the remnants of the Domino Army. 

“Ten-to-mon,” HackerKabuterimon droned.

“What are you-” MasterAnkylomon began, but he began to feel lightheaded.

Seven DigiEggs with seven different patterns flew out of the Generals and through the air, landing on the stone platform without sustaining any damage. Meanwhile, each and every General began to shrink. Upon seeing this, their partners- save for DemiVeemon- ran or flew over to them.

Just as the Digimon were about to arrive, a red cloud seeped into the entire room. The Generals all blinked in unison as they returned rapidly to their former height. Standing triumphantly from the hallway he retreated down earlier was Reevemon, holding a machine that was spitting out red clouds of gas.

“What-” Tai began.

“Reevemon?” Dominomon asked. With a light cough, he added, “What is this?”

“It’s an ‘anti-cure’, if you will,” Reevemon replied proudly. “I’m afraid it can’t resurrect the Carriers, but it is able to negate the cure those DigiDestined brought with them. Aren’t you oh-so-proud of me?”

Tai growled deep in his throat and clutched his sister tightly. That was the only other vial of the cure they had. With it gone, there was no way to save their friends. If only Matt hadn’t wasted the first vial.

Then again- had he not wasted it- Mimi would still be DeathRosemon.

Matimon felt a similar sense of despair. Taimon’s sacrifice was now pointless, and the seven Generals aimed their attention and their weapons at WarGreymon. Taimon believed in the DigiDestined and the power of goodness, no matter how many crazy things he had to do for those forces to achieve their goal. Matimon would continue his legacy- even if that meant he had to sacrifice his life.

With a howl of fury, Matimon charged the wall of Generals, only to be plucked off the ground by one of KaiserKuwagamon’s claws. The General leered down at the struggling Rookie-level Digimon.

“Not gonna happen, kiddo,” KaiserKuwagamon said, flicking Matimon away like a scab before the Carrier could do a thing.

Matt rose from behind the rock to shout something at MetalGarurumon. This was his last mistake as Matimon landed on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Matimon only realized what happened within seconds of bursting into data, and shouted in terror as he vanished forever.

TK and Mimi backed away as the familiar aura of black and red surrounded Matt. “Go!” Matt shouted. “Mimi, take TK. Run away from here!”

Matt let out a canine howl that made them flee the area and risk the battlefield. However, this set off a chain reaction that could not be stopped. As the two of them passed the stone platform, Tiikeimon grabbed TK’s arm, a small but triumphant smile on his face. TK collapsed to the floor in agony as Tiikeimon disappeared, leaving Mimi alone in the middle of the fighting.

Matt fell to all fours as his limbs painfully morphed into those of a wolf. He knew he would not be bipedal anymore, but the thought did not scare him. Nothing scared him, even has brown fur sprouted all over his body. Claws and spikes erupted from fingers, toes and just about wherever they could. Bone plated armor covered various parts of Matt’s body, most notably his face. He also grew a thin, whip-like tail. 

With one pain-filled howl, Matt’s face stretched into a canid muzzle. His ears grew long and almost floppy, though they managed to stay upright. He looked a bit like MetalGarurumon, only his body was covered in bone rather than metal armor. The changes wrapped up as he increased in size, standing taller than MetalGarurmon could ever hope to be.

The newly born General shook his head and looked around. Already, the name “Matt” was a distant memory, and the name “RabidGarurumon” became truth. He found his former partner quickly, for MetalGarurumon saw the flash of black and red, heard the howl and came running over.

“Matt! What happened?” MetalGarurumon asked.

RabidGarurumon looked at the other wolf Digimon. This was an enemy of Lord Dominomon! He had to delete MetalGarurumon. There was a faint, nagging sense that he shouldn’t, but his absolute loyalty to Dominomon won out.

“Fenrir’s Fang!” RabidGarurumon cried, lunging forward and biting MetalGarurumon’s torso hard enough to pierce his armor and draw blood. 

MetalGarurumon struggled to escape, but RabidGarurumon’s fangs were like a vise. On top of that, the General was bigger and heavier- a wall of solid muscle armored by tough bone. The two of them remained in a deadlock for a while, with MetalGarurumon refusing to attack his best friend and RabidGarurumon slowly killing his former partner.

“Matt. Why?” MetalGarurumon panted.

MetalGarurumon’s only answer was RabidGarurumon sinking his fangs in even deeper. MetalGarurumon knew he was about to die at his partner’s fangs, but what could he do? He would never, never attack Matt under any circumstances. It not only went against his programming as Matt’s partner, but it would involve hurting the best friend he ever had. MetalGarurumon slowly closed his eyes, Matt’s face the last thing he thought of before he lost too much blood and shattered into data.

TK was in too much pain to notice his brother or MetalGarurumon’s demise. Two horns sprung out of his skull with two sickening crunches, slicing his hat into two equal halves that drifted to the ground. His left arm stretched like rubber, turning into a wicked claw with sharp, red nails. Upon seeing it, TK knew he was becoming some form of Devimon, which made him feel utterly sick. Still there was nothing he could do to stop the transformation.

Blood red, bat-like wings emerged from his back, causing him to scream so loud that it attracted Seraphimon’s attention. The powerful holy Digimon floated over to TK to see what was wrong and gasped as TK’s skin became pale as chalk. It even rotted away in places to expose his bones.

“TK!” Seraphimon cried out.

Hearing his partner caused a switch to flip inside TK’s head. He was Devimon now, right? Didn’t Devimon delete Angemon all those years ago? Now, TK knew it would happen again, only he would be playing Devimon’s part.

“Seraphimon!” TK cried in a deeper voice than the one he formerly possessed. “Run awa-”

At that moment, the mental conditioning decided to click in. TK’s sentence died immediately, his eyes going from blue to red. His clothes hardened into bone armor, while a spear made of red, spiked bone appeared in his mostly unaltered right hand. He glanced from Dominomon and his fellow Generals to Seraphimon and back again. 

Deep down in his bones, he knew he wasn’t Devimon after all. He was even better than that fool. He was BloodDevimon, and he would follow Dominomon to the end.

“Blood Lance!” BloodDevimon shouted, gripping his new weapon and stabbing Seraphimon right in the head. He knew how strong the angelic Digimon was and refused to give him time for either an attack or last words.

Seraphimon- for his part- was so shocked by what happened that he barely had time to cry out or do much of anything. As soon as the spiked spear went through his helmet and skull, he turned to data and vanished. BloodDevimon watched the data particles fly away. He stood there until not a scrap of it was left, then blinked in confusion. What was he doing, standing around wistfully? Lord Dominomon needed him to kill the three other intruders.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, three Armormon opened fire on Turuiemon. Before the purple rabbit Digimon could get half an attack in, he was blown to bits. With their leader gone, the army of good Digimon began to retreat, but they didn’t get far before the Armormon chased them down and shot at them too. Only three or four survived to crawl out of the hole Mammonthmon made just hours before.

Mimi stood in the center of it all, holding the still sleeping body of DemiVeemon. She was starting to panic. MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon were both deleted. Never before had the DigiDestined suffered two partner Digimon casualties in one battle. With the Domino Army now outnumbering and outgunning them, things were just going from bad to worse.

Still, maybe the remaining Digimon could somehow defeat Dominomon. It wasn’t likely- especially since he now had nine Generals to protect him- but Mimi would not lose faith in Lillymon or the other surviving Digimon. They would triumph. They always did.

Right?

The un-digivolved partner Digimon were panicking, scattering in every direction. Only WarGreymon and Magnadramon held their ground. In their highest forms, they were confident enough to face the Generals. However, they were still afraid to attack them.

RabidGarurumon loped to Dominomon’s side, while BloodDevimon flew to face Magnadramon. Magnadramon growled, but she did not attack. She heard TK screamingand saw lights before and knew it was TK. TK wasn’t just a DigiDestined, but her partner’s dear friend. For Kari’s sake, she would not attack him.

“That’s enough of that,” said a soothing voice. “I have an idea, but you have to hang back, Mr. General.”

BloodDevimon retreated. Karimon stepped up onto the stone platform. Despite the calmness in her voice, she looked distraught, with her head down and her tail doodling scribbly patterns on the floor. She looked up and said, rather than shouted, “Wonder Purr.”

Just like the last time, a soft purr filled the ears of Karimon’s foes. This only really effected the ones right in front of her- the two Megas and their partners. The Megas would snap out of it quickly, but Karimon had time to manipulate the humans into doing what she wanted.

She knew at this point it would be at the cost of her current state of existence, but she didn’t care. After Baronessmon killed Taimon and Dominomon killed her in turn, Karimon didn’t want to live anymore.

“You,” Karimon said. “Human with the big hair.” She thought of Taimon, then shook her head. “H-hand me the girl.”

Tai gently patted WarGreymon’s side, telling him to come to the ground. Once WarGreymon landed, Tai did as instructed, leading Kari to Karimon. Kari’s eyes widened at the little Digimon’s sadness, but she followed orders when Karimon practically begged, “Take my paw. Please.”

Karimon sighed as her existence ended, converted into black and red energy. With Karimon gone, the spell over Tai, WarGreymon and Magnadramon was broken. Tai remembered what he did and looked right at his sister, whose eyes were empty. Two pairs of bat wings exploded from her back, and Tai finally found it in him to scream.

Kari didn’t respond. The Wonder Purr was still affecting her. It was a part of her. Now, however, she could command it. This mere realization allowed the darkness to claim her pure heart quickly. She knew now that she was QueenDevimon, but she was still trapped in her old human shell.

It was high time she fixed that.

QueenDevimon’s right arm stretched like taffy, as did the fingers on that arm. Her fingers became blood red with pointed nails. With a wicked laugh, her hair grew to the floor, turning silver. Her skin grew pale as death, her eyes red as blood. Like TK before her, her skin rotted away in place to expose her beautiful, white bones. 

Yet, she felt no pain. Her reward for accepting the virus so quickly was a transformation not of pain, but of power. Thank goodness for small mercies.

QueenDevimon grew a few inches until she was slightly taller than the brother she so cherished in her past life. Said brother was repeating her name over and over- “Kari! Kari!”- but it didn’t matter. The word was losing its meaning through sheer repetition, and this fact actually sped up her changes.

Ornate horns made of bone decorated her head. Her clothes restitched themselves in a flurry of fabric, which protected her modesty until they settled on their new form- a beautiful red dress not unlike the one Baronessmon wore. A necklace of bone settled around her neck, a silver skull at the center. To finish the transformation, her camera stretched on both sides until it became the most beautiful lance. It was inlaid with silver and rubies along the handle, but the bone point at the end was sharp and deadly. 

Deadly enough, perhaps, to fell a Mega.

QueenDevimon smirked and charged Magnadramon, her lance at the ready. Magnadramon tried to back away, only to be pierced through the chest with a rousing cry of “Queen’s Scepter!”. Even QueenDevimon’s voice had changed, becoming refined, mature and downright deadly.

Magnadramon howled in sheer pain, but did not die. Instead, she reverted to her Rookie form of Salamon. The little puppy Digimon lay on her belly as her form flickered in and out of existence- right on the edge of death. 

“You’re still alive?” QueenDevimon asked, surprised.

“I’ve taken worse beatings than that,” Salamon replied, trying to act tough to hide her growing terror and dread.

QueenDevimon froze for a moment, remembering those beatings were delivered by Myotismon. Then again, Myotismon was weak. He was defeated three times when she was still human. Dominomon, on the other hand, was a different beast. He would not be defeated.

“Kari,” Salamon whimpered.

QueenDevimon would not be defeated, either.

“Queen’s Scepter!” QueenDevimon cried, stabbing the flickering form of Salamon, reverting her to data.

The entire time, Tai was too busy screaming and sobbing to register anything. When a stream of data flew by him, he looked down to see the last of Salamon disappear. 

“Kari!” Tai shouted. “Why? Kari!” 

Tai was so upset that he couldn’t form more than one word sentences. Seeing his sister become QueenDevimon, then kill Salamon immediately after- it was all too much. He cried loudly, messy tears streaming down his face and blurring his vision. 

“Tai-” WarGreymon began, only to find all the Generals surrounding him. 

Lillymon fluttered over to WarGreymon’s side. Mimi joined the distraught Tai and the two good Digimon, looking up at them, then all around her. The partners were being killed off one by one, unable to digivolve or properly fight Dominomon’s minions. From Gomamon and Armadillomon being blown to pieces by an Armormon to Biyomon and Tentomon being caught by a horde of Boogiemon, it became increasingly obvious that WarGreymon and Lillymon would be the one hope of not just the Digital World, but the Real World, too.

“Finish them,” Dominomon growled. “Kill the children, too. Without their Carriers, we have no use for them.”

The Generals aimed their weapons at the survivors. Tai sniffled and wiped the tears away. He stared them down with as much courage as he could muster, but it was a front. Inside, the poor boy was totally broken. Mimi was faring much better, clutching DemiVeemon to her chest like a child, clearly considering his safety more important than her own.

Then- all at once- a million attack names were called out, and all the Generals struck at one time.

“Fenrir’s Fang!” RabidGarurmon roared, biting into WarGreymon’s side. 

The General pierced the Chrome Digizoid armor WarGreymon wore and drew blood, which only hurt Tai more. He stared into space with empty eyes, waiting for the end to come.

“Blood Lance!” BloodDevimon cried.

“Queen’s Scepter!” QueenDevimon added.

Both of them converged on Lillymon, striking her down with both their weapons. She fell, but wasn’t deleted. That job fell to MasterAnkylomon.

“Crusher Tail!” the General announced as he smashed Lillymon in the stomach. With a final gasp, she shattered into data.

“Lillymon!” Mimi shouted, tears starting to dribble down her cheeks. But the Generals were far from done.

“Darkness Wing!” shrieked BossAquilamon as she charged at WarGreymon, making him lose his balance. Tai fell off of his back and to the floor, bumping his head but not falling unconscious.

“Bone Hammer!” cried BerserkVikemon, creating a massive earthquake that sent both DigiDestined flying. DemiVeemon sailed out of Mimi’s grasp and into the claws of KaiserKuwagamon.

“Kaiser Crush!” KaiserKuwagamon roared, tightening his grip and deleting DemiVeemon instantly.

“I say there’s no kill like overkill,” HackerKabuterimon mused. “Hacking Lightning!” 

The heavily injured WarGreymon couldn’t dodge between his wounds and RabidGarurumon’s teeth. RabidGarurumon jumped out of the way as WarGreymon reverted to Agumon thanks to the Hacking Lightning. Two Generals hadn’t moved yet, and those two used to be some of Tai’s closest friends.

Oh! How much this would hurt him.

“Crimson-Light Explosion!” SaberPhoenixmon howled.

“This is it! Bone Crusher!” LordVeedramon added.

The two attacks hit Agumon, Tai, Mimi and everything else in the area. Tai barely felt the pain, even as his body was ripped apart by the attacks. The last thing he saw was Agumon disappearing. The last thing he heard was Mimi’s screams of agony. The last thing he thought was simple- “I’ve failed us.”

When the two attacks subsided, there was nothing left of Agumon, while the fragile humans were just red smears on the ground. The Generals stared at the remains of their friends for a few minutes, none of them feeling a pang of regret. Then, they all turned to the sky and howled in victory. This caused the rest of the minions to whoop and cheer as well, assured in their victory. As one, they chanted, “Lord Dominomon! Lord Dominomon!”

As his army celebrated all around him, Dominomon smiled, baring his large fangs. The battle was over. The DigiDestined were finished. The age of the Domino Army had begun.

 

_Ring Around the Rosies_

_A Pocket Full of Posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

**_We All Fall Down_ **


End file.
